1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field concerning a lens unit and an imaging device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field for providing fixing pieces, which are in a predetermined positional relation, in a first member and a second member constituting a lens barrel, respectively, to realize improvement of coupling strength of the first member and the second member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens unit having an imaging optical system such as a movable lens arranged in a lens barrel is built in various imaging devices such as a video camera, a still camera, and a cellular phone. In some lens units, the imaging optical system such as the movable lens is arranged inside the lens barrel (see, for example, JP-A-5-264878 and JP-A-8-15593).
In such lens units, the lens barrel has a first member and a second member. For example, the first member and the second member are coupled by bonding in an optical axis direction of the movable lens.
However, in the imaging device in the past, since surfaces on opposed sides of the first member and the second member are coupled by bonding, if the respective bonded surfaces peel away from an adhesive when, for example, the imaging device is dropped and a strong impact occurs, a coupling state of the first member and the second member becomes unstable. It is likely that, in the worst case, the first member and the second member are separated.
Thus, it is desirable to overcome the problem and realize improvement of coupling strength of the first member and the second member.